Pokemon Moon Novelization
by Pikatwig
Summary: Usagi Misora is set to move to the region of Alola. She ends up getting caught up in an adventure that puts the whole region in the balance. See how her adventure unfolds as she travels the four islands, going through the trials, and discovering her one true love... now then... let's all shout it out! "Alola!" (Happy First Birthday Sun and Moon)


The first anniversary of the greatest Pokemon games ever released is upon us. I honestly think that Pokemon Sun and Moon are new golden standards for the franchise. While I'll admit that the Sun and Moon anime wasn't what I was expecting, it's very enjoyable. My second Hat Pikachu was the Alolan Hat for a reason…

This is something I've been sitting on doing for a while now, but it's just been something I've considered due to Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. I will be bringing in certain elements in due time, but it'll be a while before then. This'll mainly cover the original versions of the game.

I will say that this will be using some of my personal experience with the game. The Pokemon here will be the same I got in Moon version, the character will be based on my character from Moon, just as an FYI.

There will also be some slight additions to the back story of the characters, just to try and add on some more details.

Well, let's go ahead and begin.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

A ringing sound from a nearby laptop began to play. The girl who owned this laptop, who had light-brown skin, neck length blonde hair, light blue eyes, was wearing a pale yellow top that had flowers on it, short green shorts, and red and black shoes, walked over and saw a message sitting at the lower end of her computer screen as the top icon was shaking.

 _-You have a message from the Alola region's own Professor Kukui!-_

"Kukui, huh?" the girl smiled as she sat down and clicked on the icon.

A video chat image popped up and, despite being heavily blurred, the girl could make out the Alola Region's professor. She let out a soft giggle as she saw him try to adjust the camera.

-Hang on, now… gimme just a moment…- Kukui told her as he continued to adjust the camera until he was finally in view, -Got it. Hey there! Good evening. So, the day is nearing. The day you're moving to the Alola region!-

"Hai," the girl nodded before she quickly covered her mouth, giggled a bit and then sighed, "Er… right."

-Old Kantonesse, huh?-

"My family has a bad habit of mixing it with Alolish…- she responded.

-Don't sweat it to much. Had the grandson of a friend of mine go to Kalos and get a bit stuck intermixing Kalosian language with Alolish. Anyway, how much do you know about Alola?-

"Hmm… I know it has a rich history of being the most culture blended region of the world… and it's south-west of the Sevii Islands…" the girl responded.

-Rightio,- Kukui nodded as he pulled up an image of the islands that made up the Alola Region, -As you know, Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason that the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokemon…-

"What do you mean by rare?"

-You'll see when you get here. But there's no shortage of cool Pokemon in this region,- Kukui smiled as he tossed out a Pokeball and a Pokemon came out of it. The Pokemon looked like a small brown puppy that had blue eyes, a white collar of sorts around its neck, a white tail, and a dark brown spot around its mouth and nose, -Here in Alola we love our Pokemon and we depend on them heaps, too.-

"That Pokemon is so adorable!" the girl giggled as she waved to it.

The Pokemon bounced over to its trainer and rubbed its neck up against him. Kukui laughed a little before he motioned to the side, -Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?-

The Pokemon, Rockruff, gave a nod before hopping off.

"Rockruff…" the girl muttered as she got out a piece of paper and wrote the name down.

Kukui gave a soft laugh at this before clearing his throat, -Your mother gave me your picture, but I don't actually know your name. Could you tell me it?-

"Oh right," she responded, "It's Usagi. My name is Usagi Misora."

-10-4, good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!- Kukui smiled, -Usagi! Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Thunderbolt outta the sky! Woo!-

Rockruff yipped a little.

-Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!-

Usagi waved goodbye to Kukui before she ended the video chat. She then packed her laptop into a box that had some bubble wrap, brought it over to a Machamp and watched it get sealed up for the move. She then picked up her bag and a book about some Alolan sight-seeing areas, "'Aether Paradise- Owned by the Aether Foundation. They care for any Pokemon who is in need of some extra help. The Aether Foundation is led by Lusamine Aether, who is well known for her kindness and compassion for trainers and their Pokemon.' ...eh. Maybe I'll visit it if I'm bored or something."

She took out a sticker and stuck it next to the page about the Aether Paradise…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the building, a girl that was dressed in all white was running away from somebody with what appeared to be a Pokemon in her large bag. She used some sort of a high-tech elevator to get to another floor to look for a means to get out. She slowly crept on the floor, but somebody had noticed her. The girl quickly ran off as fast as she could, but the two employees of the Aether Foundation, who had eyes that seemed to indicate they were under some form of mind control, quickly chased after her.

The girl continued to run as fast as she could go, but got cornered by another employee of the foundation. They all began to approach her.

"...n-no…" she muttered.

"Cos…" the small Pokemon whispered. It managed to poke its head out of the bag to see the danger it and the girl were in. It then quickly began to charge up energy, "Cos…"

"Wh-what?!" one of the employees gasped.

The girl simply held onto the bag as the energy exploded and they flew off like a sort of shooting star…

* * *

Usagi sat outside the house alongside her mother and they stared into the night sky together.

"Oh, Usagi!" her mom said quickly, "Look!"

Usagi glanced up and saw what appeared to be a shooting star.

"Make a wish!"

She smiled as she clasped her hands together, _'I wish… to meet somebody special while in Alola…'_

"Did you make it?"

"Hai," Usagi smiled, "But I can't tell you. Otherwise I won't get it."

Her mom just smiled as the shooting star vanished from the sky…

* * *

The girl and the Pokemon had washed ashore at the first Route in Alola…

* * *

 **Welcome to…**

 **The Pokemon Moon Novelization**

* * *

I really couldn't think of any other name that 'Pokemon Moon Novelization'. I did try to think of somethin', but I got nothin'.

Before anybody asks about the name… it's not meant as a Sailor Moon reference. I had a totally different name in mind, but when I got to the naming part… I drew a total blank on whatever it was. I eventually just went with Usagi. My Sun character's name is Natsu. ...not meant as a Fairy Tail reference.

That opening sequence was not something I was expecting. I'm so used to how Pokemon games put you at the title screen, but… it totally wasn't the case.

I did chronicle certain milestones for both games on my YouTube Vlog… you'll be able to see my progress there. Dunno if I'll do the same with USUM. I don't even own either of those yet.

The bit with the Aether Foundation employees looking like they're under mind control… look at their eyes and tell me that they don't look like that!

Having other languages get mentioned is something I kinda wanted to do for this story, if only to try and give it something unique. Alternate languages do exist in the Pokemon universe (as mentioned by an NPC in X & Y in regards to the original rival from Gen I), so… not completely unreasonable to have them.

A scene that did get cut, primarily because I couldn't figure out how to incorporate it, is Kukui asking what is Usagi's motivation to be a trainer. Her response would've been a reference to the original English Pokemon theme. I honestly couldn't figure out how to include it.

Well, the first anniversary of the best games in the series are upon us. Happy first birthday Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon. Thank you for giving us the best region, best story, and one of the best characters in the franchise. ...take a guess. *holds out Lillie's hat*

Really can't name a favorite part. This was fun to do and I am glad to create a novelization of the best game in the series.

Just Live More.


End file.
